This is the End
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: What if Delta Squad failed. Instead of sinking the last remaining city, the last human stronghold, they kill off all hope of surviving the final battle. As Jacinto sinks, anybody who is in the city drowns leaving many unprotected civilians. The last of the humans are wiped out, leaving the Locusts to take over the planet. (technically there are other characters mostly Hoffman)


This is the End

The whoomp whoomp whoomp from the mortars could be felt in their chest as each one went off. This would be the final stand against the Locust Horde. The last battle that would decide the fate of the human race.

Will the humans win this battle, wiping out the Locusts and rebuild civilization or will the Locust win, killing off every last human, giving them full reign of the planet.

Another mortar went off and rained down on the Locust, taking out several more. Every time a mortar went off, it lit up the sky like fireworks. From above, Reavers buzzed, making it difficult to take aim.

Flashing from gunfire lit up their faces as smoke and the smell of discharged guns hung thickly in the air.

"Push forward!" a Gear shouted. " Don't give them any more ground!"

A Gear kneeled over a seriously injured Gear, pressing the palm of his hands heavily against the gaping wound to try to stop the bleeding. It wasn't working too well. The ground underneath him was already heavily stained with blood.

"Just hold on Harry!" he shouted over the gunfire. "Help is on the way!"

Harry coughed up blood and gagged as it went down his wind pipe. He struggled to keep breathing as a thick layer of blood began to coat his lungs. Coughing violently, he struggled to get any blood out of his lungs and oxygen into them.

"Harry! Look at me! Help is coming, don't worry."

Over the radio, they could hear the pilot of an inbound Raven.

"I can't get in there with all that heat! Find me a place to land!"

"Rodger that!" came the reply.

The entire city was a huge battle field. Bodies of Locust and Humans a like littered the blood soaked streets. Weapons and ammo from both sides had been scattered throughout the city. There were several buildings that had collapsed, blocking off entire streets.

Shouts came from both sides as they encouraged their troups to continue on. The Gears continued to press on as well as the Locusts.

Another mortar went off and a Locust called it out to warn his teammates. The smaller guys could move a little quicker and were smarter than the bigger guys. Quite a few of them were able to move out of the way. The three big guys weren't as lucky. A Boomer, a Mauler and a Flamer crumpled to the ground and a loud cheer went up.

Col Hoffman took cover behind a burnt out car. Slowly he made his way to the front of the vehicle. As he lifted his head up to look across the hood, a bullet ricocheted mear inches from his face. Flehching, he ducked down again.

'Shit! That was way too close!"

He slowly inched to the front with his back pressed up to the body of the car smearing even more dirt onto his armor. As he moved, he left a long scratch across the side. Then slowly ever so slowly he peered around the front bumper. Drones, a sniper and even a Kantus. Shit, a damn Kantus.

When a Locust went down, the Kantus would make a terrible sound and his fallen teammate would magically raise from the dead and continue to fight.

"Take out that damn Kantus!" somebody yelled over the gunfire.

Carefully Hoffman took aim. He put the Kantus' head in his crosshairs. The Kantus had his back to him, unknown that his head would soon come clear off his shoulders. He took slow and steady breaths, ready to pull the trigger. Another deep breath, hold for several seconds and then slowly let it out. As he did, he firmly pulled the trigger releasing the bullet right into the Kantus' head.

It's head exploded, sending brains and blood in different directions.

Hoffman let out a long breath in relief. Now all the Locusts around the fallen Kantus began to fall and this time, they stayed down.

"Yeah!" a Gear shouted. "Now stay dead!"

The streets and alleys echoed with gunfire and shouts.

A handful of Gears slowly swept the streets, looking for any Locusts that may be hidden among the growing shadows. Hoffman joined a good sized group of Gears and they made their way down another street. Several Locusts were hidden in doorways and from behind cars.

The sun slowly began to set behind the mountains, sending the rays of light across the battle field below and painting the sky a very pretty dark purple.

With the coming of darkness came the difficult to see. Could the Locusts not see in the dark as well? Or will they have the advantage and get the upper hand, killing the humans off one by one.

They would find out soon enough.

The Gear right next to Hoffman took a hail of bullets and went down. Way too close for comfort.

'Better hurry up, Fenix' he thought.

They didn't have much longer. The last bit of light began to disappear behind the mountings now leaving only a faint light from the sliver of moon from above.

Shit.

This is the time when they find out if the Locusts could see in the dark.

The Gears had to move much slower now, being even more aware of what is around them. There were so many places to hide now that it was dark. At least there is no more Kryll.

With each gunfire, a small portion of the street would momentarily be lit up, but that also momentarily blinded the Gears.

It was the darkness that started the downward spiral of the human race. The Locusts can indeed see in the dark.

More and more humans began to fall, their blood staining the ground a dark crimson. In no time the Locusts had outnumbered the humans. They were slaughtering them.

The fight continued throughout the night, the humans putting up a great fight, but they were losing. It was just not going well.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" a young Gear kneeled behind a truck, trembling in fear.

He was fresh out of training, never seen a Locust in person. They were even more frightening in person.

Large grey beasts that walked on two legs just like a human.

Hoffman pulled the young Gear to his feet.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Hoffman yelled in his face. "there is a war going on!"

The young man nodded and righted himself. He barely had time to bring up his weapon when his head exploded, splattering blood all over Hoffman.

Blinking several times, he wiped away the blood with a gloved hand. Shit that never got old. Every time it shook him to the core.

The fight continued throughout the night as shouts from both sides echoed throughout the streets.

A little past five am, a deep rumbling could be felt under their boots. It was slow at first and turned into long rolling that began to destroy the buildings.

Bricks rained down on humans and Locusts taking out members from both sides.

Hoffman ducked under a doorway to get out of the way and blind fired, taking down only one enemy.

Marcus had detonated the lightmass bomb….

The lightmass bomb was to deny the Locust the last human stronghold. Already the civilians had been evacuated to another location.

What happened next surprised everybody. Large cracks began to spread down the street and quickly grow. Within a blink of an eye, water spilled out of the cracks and began to fill up the streets. The abandoned vehicles soon were pushed up against the crumpling building.

Everybody began to run, going anywhere that would get them out of the freezing water. Both sides still fired, but did what they could to escape as well. The flames that burned throughout the city went out one by one as the water rapidly began to rise.

Below the surface, Delta Squad hurried through the tall tunnels to find any way they could to get to the surface, only to come to a dead end. The tunnels were rapidly filling up with water, and they had no place to go. It wouldn't be long before there was no oxygen to breath.

At first fear gripped at their chest while oxygen slowly became scarce. They quickly began to remove their armor to get rid of any excess weight. As the water nearly reached the top of the tunnel a calm washed over them as they final minutes of their lives slowly began to tick away.

With the last bit of oxygen gone, Delta Squad passed on from this world.

Above ground wouldn't be "above" for much longer. Large long cracks ran across the planet and soon the ground would soon fall in on itself. Jacinto was sinking and fast.

Within minutes, the whole city was under water. The last of the human stronghold was gone, taking out most of the Gears with it.

Thousands of civilians were left just outside the city and with very little protection.

It just a matter of days that the human race was finally wiped out completely, leaving the Locust Horde to reign over it.

All over the planet, dark clouds of smoke raised up into the dark sky. The planet was now just piles of rubble where the buildings once stood.

With no humans left on Sera, there were nothing stopping the Locusts from remaining on the surface.

It was a sad time indeed.

The End!

SORRY GUYS! I KNOW ANOTHER SAD STORY I KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT GIVES ME THESE IDEAS, BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL COME BACK WITH SOME MORE HAPPY ENDING STORIES. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ONE! ;-)


End file.
